ELK side story : NaruSaku, Intro
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: Side Story Everybody Loves Karin, mengambil plot setelah kepergian Sasuke / Bagaimana jika Sakura marah pada Naruto yang tak dapat membawa pulang Sasuke? / NaruXSaku / One Shoot / OOC / Bad Ending / RnR?


**Standar warning applied. OOC. weirdo. maybe typo.**

**who doesn't like songfic? please click back.**

**e n j o y! please RnR!  
**

* * *

**A Hate That We Called Love**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**

**Inspiration by**

**Ari Lasso – Belahan Jiwa

* * *

**

**SAKURA POV**

Di sepotong siang itu panas bumi semakin naik sejurus dengan matahari yang semakin meninggi, membentuk sudut 90 derajat persis dengan muka bumi. Aku bergelayut lemas pada tiang jembatan sungai ini. Masih terus disini, menanti apapun yang dapat kunanti. Di tempat ini kami berpisah, ditempat ini dia meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sasuke.

Seharian penuh sudah kelompok shinobi yang dipimpin Shikamaru meninggalkan Konoha dalam misi membawa pulang kembali Sasuke. Pemuda tampan satu tim ku, pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk mencari kekuatan dari Orochimaru, ninja hitam nan legendaris. Semua demi balas dendam, balas dendam kepada sang Kakak, Itachi Uchiha yang telah membantai klan Uchiha yang disandangnya sendiri. Dia telah terkonsumsi apa yang disebut kebencian. Ah, Sasuke. Andaikan kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, masihkah kau merajam sunyi merengkuh segala benci?

Tak tahukah dirimu aku disini menanti, mengesampingkan segala asa diri hanya untukmu? Mengapa Sasuke? Mengapa kau pergi? Tak cukupkah cinta ku untuk mengobati luka hatimu? Tak cukupkah kebersamaan tim kita dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto untuk melupakan segala hasrat balas dendammu?

Oh, _Kami_-sama.

Tolong biarkan, kali ini saja, sertakanlah malaikatmu pada Naruto. Berikanlah dia kekuatan, _Kami_. Biarkan dia menepati janji, membawa pulang Sasuke kembali. Aku mohon. Inilah permintaanku seumur hidup.

"Sakura!" seseorang memekik dari arah utara, dapat jelas kulihat siluet ungu mendekati ku. Ino rupanya. "Sepertinya, semua sudah kembali! Katanya, sekarang mereka di Rumah Sakit Konoha..!"

Benarkah?

"Ayo segera kesana!"

-

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto terduduk diam, lemah, di dipan Rumah Sakit Konoha, tangannya menggengam erat pelindung kepala Konoha yang telah tergores tepat ditengah logonya. Anjing pengendus milik Kakashi bernama Pakkun sudah mengidentifikasi pemiliknya, Sasuke Uchiha, tentu. Sembari menatapnya nanar, dengan hati yang mencelos, sekelebat kalimat dari waktu lampau terbersit kembali

"_Aku akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru!"_

"_Naruto.. ini.. permohonanku seumur hidup.."_

"_Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang, itu janjiku seumur hidup!"_

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal sembari mengusap keningnya yang berbalut perban, terasa pening, ditambah luka disekujur tubuhnya juga masih berdenyut hebat akan rasa sakit. Namun semuanya tak sebanding, sangat tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Dia gagal menepati janjinya, terlebih janji yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura, gadis yang juga berarti untuknya.

"Apa nih? Sudah bangun rupanya.." sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian pemuda jabrik kuning itu, seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang menghampiri dirinya.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum letih. Ketika pemuda itu sudah cukup dekat dengannya, dia melontarkan satu pertanyaan sederhana, "Apakah semuanya selamat?"

"Ya begitulah.." ujar Shikamaru sembari duduk di kursi dekat dipan rumah sakit itu. "Keadan Neji dan Chouji memang sempat kritis, namun sekarang semua sudah siuman. Semuanya selamat."

"Syukurlah.." jawab Naruto lagi-lagi hanya dapat tersenyum letih.

"Kau terluka tak terlalu dalam, namun sepertinya keadaanmu yang paling parah, eh?" tanya Shikamaru menatap tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi perban. Sepintas dia mungkin sudah nampak terluka hebat, namun siapa yang tahu luka yang lebih hebat telah menghujam batinnya. "Bagaimana..?"

"Yah.." Naruto menghela napas, digenggamnya lebih erat pelindung kepala Konoha yang ada ditangannya itu. Di tatanya terlebih dahulu hatinya sebelum dapat menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Dia pergi.."

BRAK!

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi memecahkan perhatian. Mata safir Naruto langsung terarah ke lantai dekat pintu kamar rumah sakitnya, tergeletak buket bunga yang menjadi sumber kebisingan, seseorang telah menjatuhkannya. Pandangan matanya kini beralih pada orang yang menjatuhkannya, orang tersebut kini telah berlari, melangkah pergi. Sontak Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Sakura!" pemuda jabrik kuning itu berusaha turun dari dipan rumah sakitnya, berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari kencang. Namun.. BRAK! Dia langsung jatuh tersungkur sebelum dapat berlari lebih lanjut, kakinya masih belum cukup kuat, bahkan untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah gila! Kau masih belum sembuh!" dengan sergap, Shikamaru langsung membantu Naruto untuk kembali ke dipan, namun Naruto menolaknya.

"Tidak Shikamaru!" Naruto masih bersikeras untuk mengejar Sakura, dia merasa bersalah, sungguh merasa bersalah. Dia tak dapat menepati janji pada gadis yang kini tengah berlari kencang itu. Dikumpulkannya lagi segenap kekuatannya, dia harus mengejar gadis itu. Harus.

Dijejakkan lagi kakinya ke tanah, segera berlari kencang mengejar Sakura, sementara Shikamaru mencengkram lengan dan berusaha menenangkannya pemuda jabrik kuning itu. Naruto terus memberontak ingin tetap berlari, sampai akhirnya beberapa _medic-nin_ datang tergopoh-gopoh dan menyuntikkan salah satu cairan anti-depresan yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu melemas. Pandangannya mengabur kekuatan juga serasa menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

Tetapi dalam pikirannya masih terpantulkan wajah menangis gadis pink tersebut, masih sangat jelas. Otaknya memvisualisasikan pengelihatannya seakan semua sedang dalam dalam alur yang begitu lambat, seakan sang gadis masih ada dihadapannya, meski lambat laun semuanya menghitam.

"Sakura.." panggilnya sebelum lelap.

-

"Aku pergi dulu.." ujar Naruto kepada teman-temannya ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerang timur desa Konoha. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu bersemangat jika akan keluar dari desa untuk sebuah misi atau latihan, namun tidak kali ini. Semangat memang masih nampak jelas keluar dari aura tubuhnya, hanya saja matanya seakan tak bergairah. Terutama ketika menatap Sakura yang sedikitpun tak mau menatapnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu, nampaknya sakit hati masih jua belum hilang dalam benak gadis pink tersebut. Terbukti setelah sekian lama Sakura masih belum mau berbicara dengan Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun dilemparkan senyum manis kepada pemuda itu ataupun pukulan-pukulan yang biasanya selalu dilancarkannya. Semua hilang. Seakan gadis itu tak menganggap keberadaan pemuda itu sama sekali.

"Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Shikamaru kepada salah satu sahabatnya itu, namun nampaknya kesadaran Naruto sedang entah kemana. Matanya birunya itu masih menatap gadis pink itu sembari menyesali janji yang tak dapat ia tepati itu.

"Sedang apa kau, ayo kita pergi!" sahut Jiraiya mengembalikan kembali kesadaran Naruto. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu sontak memberikan cengiran rubahnya, bersembunyi kembali dalam topeng cerianya, kemudian melambai kepada Shikamaru dan Sakura. Kemudian segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan desa.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Satu lagi temannya yang pergi meninggalkan desa. Tak pernah disangkanya ternyata ada kalanya dia akan bercerai berai begitu dari kedua teman satu timnya. Sedih terbersit dalam benaknya, namun segera dia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu jahat. Dia telah berjanji mengembalikan Sasuke ke desa ini. Dia berjanji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tak ada satupun yang terealisasi. Yang tersisa hanya mulut besarnya dan luka-luka hasil janji yang terabaikan.

_Pemuda itu pembohong_.

Mata hijaunya sengaja dialihkan jauh-jauh dari sosok kuning yang perlahan menjauh itu. Terserah saja, mau pemuda itu pergi kek, mau latihan kek, atau mati sekalian, terserah. Gadis itu tak ingin peduli pada seorang pembohong.

Ia tak peduli.

Tetapi kenapa masih ada air mata tersisa untuk mengiringi kepergian pemuda itu?

* * *

_Jika engkau masih percaya cinta, untuk apa dendam itu kau simpan?_

_Kuakui segala kesalahan, berikanlah aku kesempatan_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kudengar Naruto sudah kembali ke desa ya?" tanya Ino bersemangat sembari membereskan gulungan-gulungan medis yang tadi ia pelajari sebagai tugas dari Hokage kelima alias guru medis mereka.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas, dia nampak tak peduli dengan apapun yang yang dikatakan pirang itu. sebelumnya dia memang sudah mendengar berita itu dari guru medis nya, namun dia tak ingin memberi perhatian pada berita itu. Apa gunanya? Ya memang tiga tahun berselang sejak kepergiannya, dan kini pemuda itu kembali.

Tapi dia tetap tak membawa pulang Sasuke seperti janjinya.

"Wah, seperti apa tampangnya sekarang ya?" Ino membayangkan tampang pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun tak ditemuinya itu, memang mereka bukan kawan dekat sih, tetapi tetap saja penasaran. "Eh, Sakura, kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tak tahu." Jawab Sakura singkat dan ketus, seakan tak peduli. "dan tak mau tahu."

Ino menatap gadis pink dihadapannya tak percaya. "Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Jangan bilang kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya!"

Sakura memalingkan mukanya, kemudian kembali merapikan buku-buku medis itu seakan pertanyaan Ino tak perlu dibalasnya. Dendam? Tidak. Baginya perasaaan gusarnya terhadap Naruto bukanlah sebuah dendam. Melainkan luka, luka akibat janji yang tak dapat ditepati pemuda itu.

"Demi apapun juga, sadarlah!" Ino memegang bahu Sakura kencang, berusaha menyadarkan gadis yang tengah buta akan keegoisan dirinya semata itu. "Naruto sudah berusaha, kau sendiri tahu seperti apa keadaannya ketika dia pulang dari misi menyelamatkan Sasuke itu! Hargailah dia!"

"Dia tetap tidak membawa pulang Sasuke!" pekik Sakura dengan penekanan nada bicara pada setiap kalimatnya, menepis tangan gadis _blondie_ dihadapannya ini. Kenapa semuanya bersikap seakan menyalahkan dirinya? Tiga tahun, bayangkan, tiga tahun. Semua teman-temannya bersikap seakan Naruto sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Mereka pun perlahan-lahan melupakan pemuda itu, bersikap seakan Sasuke sudah menjadi _missing nin_ yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan bagaimana atau dimana keberadaannya.

Sementara sang gadis, _Kami_, mengapa tak ada satupun yang mengerti tentang dirinya, tentang perasaan dan kehilangannya?

Gadis masih merindu, tersedu mengingat wajah pemuda itu. Benaknya masih dipenuhi segala harap agar pemuda itu kembali. Gadis itu masih merengkuh sosoknya dalam mimpi, menyebut namanya dalam setiap doa. Meski dia tahu diam-diam orang lain menganggap dirinya konyol mengharap sang pemuda, dia tak peduli. Termasuk si _blondie _ dihadapannya ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino lagi, gadis pink itu melangkah keluar. Derap langkah perlahan berubah menjadi cepat, berlari, entah kemana. Tetapi satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah berlari menuju dimensi lain, dan jikalau bisa ke dimensi masa lalu yang indah. Ketika langkah itu berhenti, sejenak ditatapnya jendela besar Rumah Sakit Konoha. Entah garis Tuhan atau apa, sosok pemuda itu ada disana. Masih sama perawakannya, jabrik kuning, kumis kucing, dan wajah ceria berhiaskan cengiran rubah.

Sosok itu terlihat sedang bersama dengan Konohamaru dan adik-adik kelas lainnya, sepertinya sedang bersenda gurau penuh canda, terbukti dari Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak bosan-bosan tertawa. Pemuda itu selalu tertawa, selalu bahagia. Membuat gadis itu muak benar.

Tak adakah penyesalanan pada dalam diri pemuda itu? Tak terbersitkah perasaan bersalah? Pemuda itu masih tersenyum bahagia, masih bisa mengeluarkan canda tawa. _Kami, _ini semua menyebalkan. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti rasa hatinya. Hingga rasanya hanya dirinya lah yang kalang kabut dan sibuk dengan Sasuke.

_Pemuda itu tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya._

* * *

_Aku ini hanyalah manusia, yang tak mungkin akan pernah sempurna_

_namun aku akan selalu ada disisimu, apapun yang terjadi_

_

* * *

  
_

Malam tak begitu cerah saat ini. Semua bintang nampak bersembunyi dari balik selimut kabut gelap, membiarkan bulan yang menjadi pemegang penuh pantulan cahaya penerang malam.

Seorang pemuda jabrik kuning sedang keluar dari minimarket 24 jam menenteng kantung belanjaan yang berisi berlusin _cup instan ramen_. Dia mendesah sedikit tadi menyadari bahwa harga satu _cup_ sekarang telah melambung tinggi daripada 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua selalu sesuai pepatah kan? Waktu mengubah segalanya.

_Segalanya_?

Naruto tertawa miris, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sadar bahwa ternyata ada yang tak berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kenyataannya waktu yang memiliki kendali begitu besar masih belum juga dapat membuat Sasuke kembali ke desa, masih belum menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa jalan yang ditempuhnya hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin terjebak dalam nelangsa.

Terlebih, waktu pun masih belum dapat memahami hati Sakura. Belum mengurangi kebencian sang gadis atas dirinya. Entah sudah seperti apa dia menjelaskan pada gadis itu dahulu, berapa kata maaf terucap, seperti semuanya masih belum cukup untuk meruntuhkan kerasnya dinding hati Sakura.

Jujur rasa lelah sering menjamah raganya, susah sekali menahan ekspresi ceria yang sudah menjadi _trade mark_-nya. Pikirannya kini melayang, menerawang jauh. _Kami,_ yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebentuk kebahagiaan, dan kebahagiaannya adalah jika dapat melihat gadis yang penting baginya berbahagia.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mendesah perlahan, dengan gontai dilanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya. Ketika melewati taman Konoha, dia nampak terkejut mendapati ada sosok pink disana.

-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari, ketika seorang gadis berambut pink terang masih nampak terjaga dari tidurnya.

Sakura baru saja berjalan menyusuri jalan tak tentu desa Konoha, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada malam-malam penuh debaran jantung akibat kenangan dari pemuda _raven_ tercintanya, yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kantuk seketika. Jujur saja, hatinya masih begitu ringkih akan kejadian dimana pemuda itu meninggalkan desa. Dia dihadapan pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan kepergiannya.

Tetapi kali ini pemuda _raven_ itu yang mengusik tidurnya, melainkan pemuda yang baru saja pulang kembali ke desa.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan bersalah kepada pemuda jabrik kuning itu hinggap dalam benaknya ketika akan pergi tidur tadi. Kenyataan bahwa dia seperti tidak mempedulikan kembalinya pemuda itu kian menjaganya dari tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya, membuatnya menarik napas panjang. Segera mengenakan jaket, dan dalam sekejap, disinilah dia. Duduk di bangku taman Konoha yang asri, tempat dimana dia biasa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, sontak membuat sang gadis yang sedang termenung itu mengalihkan pandangan pada arah suara tersebut. "..sedang apa disini? Malam-malam begini pula?"

Sakura nampak tertegun dengan kehadiran pemuda jabrik kuning itu, kebetulan yang begitu mengagetkan memang. Ketika pemuda ini menganggu pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja sosoknya datang menghampiri. Betul-betul tak disangka. "Tak apa.." jawab gadis merah jambu itu singkat.

"Benar tak apa? Atau.. ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

'_Ya kau itu!'_ batin Sakura, mendengus sebal. Tetapi kalimat itu tak dilontarkannya, dia tetap memilih untuk bungkam.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, seperti hilang akal untuk membuat sang gadis bicara. Benar, gadis ini pastilah masih menyimpan benci untuknya. Dia kembali memutar otaknya, berusaha agar sang gadis dapat berbicara. "Sudah larut, lebih baik kau pulang Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya setengah berharap.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa! Sudah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Sakura mulai naik pitam. Sejurus kemudian ada rasa sesal pada dirinya. Selalu saja begini, dia selalu bertindak begitu kejam di hadapan pemuda jabrik kuning ini tanpa pikir panjang.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu justru tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura. "Kau tahu Sakura, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kau membentakku begitu. Jadi kangen, hehe..." Naruto justru melempar cengiran rubah pada sang gadis. Membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya dalam sekejap, _Kami_, pemuda ini selalu begitu baik padanya. Sementara dia? Tega mendiamkannya, menyimpan benci pada sosoknya. Ah, sudahlah! Pemuda ini juga tetap telah berbohong padanya, telah melanggar janjinya. Maka betul kan bahwa bukan hanya dia satu-satunya yang antagonis dalam kasus ini?

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto. Hening sejenak, pemuda itu menanti jawaban yang keluar, namun ternyata tak ada sama sekali. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kudengar dari Kakashi-sensei kau sudah belajar medis ya? Dan katanya punya kekuatan super seperti Tsunade _baachan_ begitu? Keren!"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lurus. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, baru kali ini dia kembali benar-benar menatap Naruto. Dalam batinnya berkecamuk banyak hal, tentang pemuda itu, tentang dirinya, tentang Sasuke. "Ya, kalau mau membawa pulang Sasuke, aku harus jadi kuat.." tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura, menangkap sarkasme atau semacamnya. Namun diusahakan dirinya untuk tetap tenang, memaksa dirinya untuk melempar senyum pada gadis itu. "Kau benar, kita memang harus jadi kuat."

Setelah itu suasana kembali menyenyap senjenak, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan hati mereka masing-masing. Keadaan seperti ini sangat kaku dan tidak menyenangkan. Menyedihkan ketika menilik masa lalu mereka yang begitu akrab, kini menjadi kaku dan hampa. Kesunyian itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Naruto yang pertama kali berhenti bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Dengar Sakura, aku minta maaf.." ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Aku masih sangat lemah kala itu, kuakui, tapi..."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." jawab Sakura singkat, seperti ingin menghentikan pembicaraan yang dapat menorehkan kembali lapisan luka lama. Kemudian Ia lanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tak ada yang salah, maka tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Jawaban Sakura justru membuat Naruto geram setengah mati, "Sakura, hentikan semua sandiwara ini!" ungkapnya setengah berteriak. Membuat sang gadis mengernyitkan wajahnya terganggu. "Jika kau memang membenciku, bilang benci. Jika kau memang ingin memarahiku, membentakku, silakan! Lakukan saja!" Naruto sudah merasa kesal benar, hingga tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi apa yang ada dalam batinnya. "Karena jika kau terus diam dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Dan itu juga menyakitiku..."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya absurd kala itu juga, frustasi melandanya. Dia tak ingin menerima apa lagi mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kenapa pemuda ini sok tahu sekali tentang dirinya? "Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal diriku, Naruto!" tegas Sakura. "Tak usah sok tahu, kau tak mengerti rasanya jadi diriku!"

"Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu, Sakura. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu benar apa yang kau rasa!" entah seperti apa lagi dia harus meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca itu. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana rasa hatinya memahami perasaan gadis ini hingga terasa berkali lipat lebih sakit. "Kau jangan lupa, Sasuke juga temanku! Aku juga kehilangan dirinya, Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seakan hanya kau seorang lah yang terluka?"

"Karena memang begitu kenyataannya, kan?!" Sakura sontak berdiri, tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya. "Aku satu-satunya yang terluka, aku yang terpuruk. Sementara tak ada yang peduli, tak ada yang mau mengerti!" tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar. Disela-sela ucapannya, air mata mulai berlinang. "Kau juga, _Kami_, kau pergi Naruto! Kau malah pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Dia tak ingin melihat gadis itu terluka ataupun menangis. "Kalau memang itu yang membuatmu semakin terluka, aku minta maaf, Sakura." Bisik Naruto perlahan. "Tapi ketahuilah, semua yang kulakukan itu agar dapat membawa pulang Sasuke, untukmu, untuk kita."

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto. _Kami_, telah begitu jahatkah Ia merutuki pemuda ini? "Aku tak mengerti, Naruto." Ujar Sakura parau karena tangisnya. "Aku.. tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya aku terus menyimpan benci padamu. Hanya saja aku bingung, ketika kau pergi, aku.. seperti hilang arah... dan aku terus membencimu, entah dengan dalih apa, aku membencimu. Agar aku bisa menangisimu dan mengingatmu..."

Naruto hanya dapat mempererat dekapannya pada sang gadis, berusaha merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya, namun di lain sisi juga menghangat. Segala curahan perasaan yang tertumpah itu, yang pernah gadis itu deklarasikan mati-matian sebagai milik Sasuke, kini telah jelas siapa pemilik seutuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sahut Naruto akhirnya.

"T-tapi, aku tak mengerti Naruto.." tambah Sakura cepat. "Aku membencimu, kau tak menepati janjimu membawa pulang Sasuke, kau membohongiku, tapi..."

Sakura kembali menggantung kalimatnya, sementara Naruto hanya diam. Setia menunggu apapun yang akan diucapkan gadis pink itu nantinya.

"Ketika kau pergi, aku merasa kehilangan. Lebih dalam, lebih jauh..." lanjutnya tetap dengan suara parau meski tangisnya kini telah berhenti. "Aku... mungkin, ah, tidak, aku pasti..."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura nantinya. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu berkata lebih jauh, Naruto sudah kembali memeluk Sakura. "Terima kasih Sakura! Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau pasti membalas perasaanku."

Buru-buru didorong tubuh pemuda itu, "Idih, percaya diri benar kau!"

"Memangnya aku salah?" tanya Naruto polos, membuat senyum gadis pink itu susah disembunyikan.

"Ya.. tidak sih." Jawab Sakura dengan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Maka?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Kita jadian?"

"Ng... ng..."

"Asyik! _Aishiteru, _Sakura!" Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Ah, baka! Aku belum bilang iya kan?"

* * *

_Jika kita memang percaya Tuhan, hidup ini pasti penuh harapan_

_**Selama kita tetap saling setia, takkan ada yang perlu ditakutkan**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FIN

* * *

**

_a__pa yang Suspense coba? jelek banget. Gak cocok, judul, tema, plot juga kecepetan. Nekat banget mah saya publish kek gini -,**- **ah, lega, utang gue berkurang satu. tinggal berapa lagi ya? *gubrak* oiya, saya juga lagi berusaha ngebuat lanjutannya Repeated. Udah setengah jadi sih, moga-moga beneran bisa publish secepatnya. Masih ada yang nunggu gak sih? hehehe *ngarep, dibacok reader*_

_Next project after updating Repeated, masih belum dipikirkan *digebuk lagi*. kayaknya mau konsen buat KibaInoSai (ini anggota dari The Lovers One, High School, AU, sekolah di Konoha International School juga), jadi yang minta SakuNaruHina sama KibaTen nya nanti dulu ya :D :D_

_wokay, thanks for reading, i've already know that this story was bad, so no bad reviews please :D  
_


End file.
